Parce qu'un geste peut tout changer
by Edwige06
Summary: Que se serait il passé si Harry, en désarmant Draco, avait décidé de l’emmener avec lui comme otage ? Comment l’histoire aurait elle prit fin ? SPOILER tome7: Petite histoire improvisée sur le septieme livre avec un nouveau personnage principal ...


Il est évident que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et que tout est la propriété de JK Rowling.

A la suite de la lecture de Harry Potter 7, j'ai été quelque peu déçu du peu d'importante apporté a un personnage très interessant. Voici donc une suite improvisé de l'emprisonnement au manoir avec un geste qui changera l'histoire sans pour autant changer la fin ...

**Résumé :** Que se serait il passé si Harry, en désarmant Draco, avait décidé de l'emmener avec lui comme otage ? Comment l'histoire aurait elle prit fin finalement ?

**Parce qu'un geste peut changer l'histoire ….**

_Chapitre 1_ : _La ou l'histoire a changé …_

_« Le prisonniers doivent être enfermés dans la cave pendant que je réfléchis à la façon dont il convient d'agir. »_

_« Aidez nous ! Nous sommes dans la cave des Malefoy, aidez nous ! »_

…

_« Il est facile de savoir ! Draco, va chercher le gobelin, il pourra nous dire si l'épée est vraie ou pas ! »_

_« Reculez vous. Alignez vous contre le mur du fond. Ne tentez rien ou je vous tue. »_

…

_« Peux tu transplaner hors de cette cave ? »_

_« Chez Bill et Fleur, A la Chaumière aux Fleurs, a coté de Tinworth ! »_

…

_« Draco … Non appelle Queudver ! Envoie le vérifier ce qui se passe ! »_

…

_« ARRETEZ OU ELLE MEURT ! »_

_« Très bien, Draco, Va les ramasser ! Le seigneur des Ténèbres arrive, Harry Potter, Ta mort Approche. »_

_L'histoire change ici …_

Pantelant, Harry jeta un coup d'œil derrière le bord du canapé, Bellatrix soutenait Hermione, apparemment évanouie, et lui appuyait sur la gorge à la lame de son petit poignard d'argent.

« _Lâchez vos baguettes_, murmura t-elle, _Lâchez les ou nous allons voir exactement a quel point son sang est immonde. _

Ron restait figé, les doigts serrés sur la baguette de Queudver, Harry se releva, tenant toujours celle de Bellatrix.

_« J'ai dit : Lâchez les_ ! Hurla t-elle dune voix perçante.

Elle enfonça la lame dans la gorge d'Hermione et Harry vit le sang perler.

_« D'accord_ ! » Cria t-il.

Il laissa tomber la baguette de Bellatrix à ses pieds et Ron fit de même avec celle de Queudver. Tous deux levèrent les mains a hauteur de leurs épaules.

_« Très bien_, lança Bellatrix avec un regard mauvais. _Draco, Va les ramasser ! Le seigneur des Ténèbres arrive, Harry Potter, Ta mort Approche. »_

Harry le savait déjà, Sa cicatrice explosait de douleur et il sentait Voldemort voler dans le ciel … Un mouvement près de lui le fit cependant sortir de cette vision et il leva les yeux au moment où il croisait un regard gris bleu. Harry reçu un électrochoc dans le bas du dos en constatant que ce regard était loin du regard triomphant qu'il aurait imaginé de la part de Draco Malefoy lorsque Harry serait enfin en danger de mort. Non, le regard que lui adressait Draco en une fraction de seconde était tout sauf cela : juste de la lassitude d'avoir une nouvelle fois reçue un ordre sous son propre toit. Harry le suivie du regard tandis qu'il s'éloignait, les trois baguettes à la main et qu'il rejoignait son père, stupéfixé devant la cheminée.

C'est alors que Bellatrix se tourna vers Greyback au moment où le toit au-dessus de leur tête se mit a tremblé et qu'ils eurent juste le temps de relever la tête pour voir le lustre s'abattre sur Bellatrix et Hermione. Harry profita que Draco se pliait en deux pour éviter le plus possible les débris qui volaient et lui arracha les trois baguettes qu'il avait à la main et en profita pour stupéfixer Greyback. Il ordonna alors à Ron de prendre le gobelin et d'emmener Hermione avec lui chez Bill et Fleur. Quant à lui, il se précipita vers Dobby, mais alors que Narcissa se précipitait vers son fils, il fit demi tour en ordonnant à Dobby de s'enfuir. Il attrapa la main de Draco puis s'accrocha fortement à son bras et transplana juste à temps et entendit le cri de désespoir de Narcissa Black, privé de son fils.

Harry reçut un coup-de-poing dans le ventre au moment où il transplanait et n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'il entendait quelqu'un tombait à côté de lui et le corps de Malefoy lui échappa. Il ouvrit alors les yeux au moment où il entendait Ron s'écriait.

_« Ce traître s'est accroché à Harry, qu'est ce qu'on va en faire ? »_

_« Calme toi Ron, c'est moi qui me suis accroché a lui ! C'est moi qui l'ai ramené ! »_ S'exclama Harry en se redressant tout en se massant le ventre, la ou Malefoy l'avait apparemment frappé pour qu'il le lâche. Ron le regarda en écarquillant les yeux tandis que Harry levait les siens au ciel. Il empêcha Ron de parler d'un signe de tête et se baissa vers Malefoy.

_« Je t'expliquerais, pour le moment, aide moi a l'emmener chez Bill et Fleur s'il te plait. »_

Harry, Ron Hermione, Bill et Fleur étaient a présent autour de la table de la cuisine des jeunes mariés pour discuter un peu après s'être remis de leur aventure. Bien que fatiguée, Hermione avait tenu a assister a la petite conversation et semblait se remettre des traitements de Bill et Fleur. Ils étaient tous entrain de parler plus ou moins en même temps quand Hermione intervint pour la première fois en les coupant tous et se tourna vers Harry.

_« Moi ce que j'aimerais vraiment savoir, c'est ce que fait maintenant Malefoy enfermé dans une chambre ? Pourquoi l'as-tu ramené Harry ? Nous ne pouvons ni l'emmener avec nous, ni le laisser dans la maison de Bill et Fleur indéfiniment ! »_

_« A vrai dire, je ne sais absolument pas … j'ai réagit d'instinct, j'ai vraiment pensé qu'il nous serait utile… »_

« _Utile ? Comment un mangemort pourrait être utile ? »_ Ron semblait étonné par cette simple idée, comment Malefoy pourrait leur apporter quelque chose a cette époque et surtout pendant leur quête ?

_« Je pense qu'on pourrait obtenir des informations, sur Vous Savez Qui, sur les réunions, les missions, les projets des mangemorts. A la réflexion, ce n'est peut être pas une mauvaise idée de l'avoir avec nous … on pourrait le torturer un peu et lui demander tout ce qu'il sait … »_ Bill semblait trouver l'idée d'Harry plus que bonne et s'imaginait déjà entrain de défigurer la tête blonde qui représentait tout ce qu'il détestait au monde.

_« Non mais ça va pas ? »_ S'exclama Hermione en se levant tandis que Ron et Harry étaient entrain d'acquiescer et ainsi approuver l'idée de Bill. Elle les regarda tous, furieuse. _« Vous n'êtes quand même pas entrain d'envisager de torturer pour avoir des informations ? »_ Ses membres s'étaient mis à trembler violemment et Ron était déjà entrain de se lever pour l'aider a se maintenir debout mais elle se dégagea vivement et recula sa chaise violemment.

_« Nous ne sommes pas des mangemorts et il est hors de question de torturer qui que se soit. Je vous interdis de toucher un cheveu de Malefoy. La torture est absolument immonde et ne devrait même pas exister. »_

« _Hermione tu oublis quand même qu'ils … »_ Tenta Ron timidement devant une Hermione furibonde qui le foudroyait a présent du regard. Il regretta aussitôt le début de sa phrase.

_« Que j'oublie qu'ils m'ont torturer pour avoir ce qu'ils souhaitaient ? Tu penses que je suis stupide Ron ? C'est justement pour ça que je ne veux pas le torturer ! Je ne veux pas ressembler à cette Bellatrix et faire tout ce qui serait en rapport avec les mangemorts. Nous sommes du côté du bien vous l'avez oublier ou quoi ? » _

_« Hermione, malheureusement, nous sommes en guerre … »_

_« Et cela excuse la cruauté ?_ » Répondit vivement Hermione, se tournant a présent vers Bill qui gardait son air fier et légèrement supérieur. Mais il n'eut rien le temps d'ajouter puisque Hermione sortait vivement de la cuisine avant de dire.

_« Je dormirais devant sa chambre si il le faut mais personne ne le torturera tant que je serais dans cette maison. »_

Elle claqua la porte de la cuisine laissant les quatre autres silencieux un instant.

_« Je pense que Ermione a raison … »_ Intervint alors Fleur qui était restée muette jusqu'à maintenant_. « Nous devons nous comporter mieux et torturer ce Malefoy n'est pas la solution, autant le renvoyer d'où il vient, je ne veux pas d'une telle vermine sous mon toit. »_

Harry soupira légèrement avant de se tourner vers Fleur

_« Je suis désolé, je pensait vraiment qu'il pourrait être utile … on pourrait faire du chantage aux mangemorts, leur dire qu'on détient Malefoy et leur demander les otages qu'ils retiennent à Askaban en échange. »_

_« Tu es bien naïf si tu pense que Tu Sais Qui va abandonner ses prisonnier pour quelqu'un d'aussi peu important que Malefoy. Son père est en déchéance, sa mère ne vaut pas grand-chose, tu n'obtiendras jamais ce que tu veux. Abandonnons le quelque part où on pourra le retrouver et tournons le dos a cette histoire. Hermione ne démordra pas et on ne pourra pas le toucher … »_ Bill commença a se lever au moment ou Ron poser une main sur le bras d'Harry pour l'empêcher de faire de même.

_« Sauf si elle est occupée a faire autre chose … on lui lance un sort pour qu'il ne crie pas, on le torture et on emmène Hermione autre part pour ne pas qu'elle se doute de quelque chose … »_

Harry regarda Bill et fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air contre.

_« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas … Hermione n'avait pas l'air de rigoler tout à l'heure et elle ne se laissera pas avoir aussi facilement. Je pense qu'on devrait abandonner l'idée. »_

_« Sûrement pas, toi tu tiens Hermione à l'écart, Bill et moi on s'en charge … » _

_« Ron, tu comptes vraiment utiliser un sort impardonnable sur Malefoy et regardait ensuite Hermione droit dans les yeux ? »_

_« Harry, se serait pas génial de savoir quel est la prochaine destination de Tu sais qui ? De savoir ce que font les mangemorts et tout ça ? »_

_« Pour Tu sais qui, Tu oublis vite que je suis sans arrêt connecter a lui et que je peux toujours savoir ce qu'il fait … quand aux mangemorts, tu crois vraiment qu'on en a besoin ? Non Ron je ne rentre pas dans ce jeu. Fais ce que tu veux avec ta conscience. »_

Harry se leva assez rapidement et Ron l'interrompit en disant.

_« Tu n'as pas envie de te venger ? »_

Harry se retourna précipitamment en entendant le ton de Ron, Il fronça les sourcils en regardant son ami qui était a présent debout, la tête déformé par la colère. Harry articula un bref _« Pardon ? »_ auquel Ron répondit vivement.

_« Sang de Bourbe, le balafré, la belette, Weasmoche, les dents de lapin, les duels auquel il ne venait pas pour que tu te fasses punir, les points qu'il nous a fait retirer alors qu'il était aussi coupable, sa tête de fouine qui nous a insulté pendant cinq années avec son air supérieur seulement parce que Monsieur était de sang pur ? Toutes les fois ou il a souhaité notre mort et le fait qu'il est fait entré les mangemorts qui ont conduits a la chute de Dumbledore l'année dernière ne te donnent pas envie de le voir souffrir sous tes yeux Harry ? Toutes les fois ou Hermione s'est senti mal en sa présence, manquant de pleurer aux insultes … Harry, on parle de Drago Malefoy. »_

Harry resta figé sur place un instant. Il tenait la poignée de la porte de la cuisine dans sa main et fixait Ron sans aucune expression. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter ce que venait de dire son meilleur ami. Tant de rancœur était présente au fond de lui, il ne le savait pas, il ne l'avait pas vu.

_« Je … Ron … Bien sur que si j'aimerais qu'il regrette tout ce qu'il a fait pendant notre scolarité, bien sur que je voudrais le voir rabaissé et humilié comme il l'a souvent fait mais torturer Ron … Hermione a raison, nous ne sommes pas des Mangemorts, nous devons réagir autrement, nous devons mieux réagir. Bellatrix a torturé Hermione pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait … tu penses vraiment que c'est une cause honorable ? »_

Ron sembla réfléchir mais son apparent état de colère l'empêcher apparemment d'être lucide. Harry soupira légèrement, se disant qu'il avait fait une belle bêtise d'emmener Malefoy avec lui. Ils devaient maintenant s'en débarrasser. Il poussa la porte de la cuisine et se retrouva nez a nez avec une Hermione essoufflée qui semblait légèrement inquiète. Elle lui dit alors tout bas.

_« C'est Malefoy … »_

Ses simples mots suffirent pour qu'ils comprennent tous ce qui se passait. Harry confia a Fleur la tâche de calmer Ron pendant que Bill lui et Hermione se précipitait a l'étage pour voir de quoi il s'agissait exactement. La, dans la chambre d'amis, ils trouvèrent un Malefoy complètement endormi qui ne semblait pas paisible pour autant. Bill s'approcha et interrogea Hermione du regard alors qu'elle se plaçait de l'autre coté du lit.

_« Je l'ai entendu gémir dans son sommeil alors je suis venu voir, et il y a quelque chose qui nous a échappé lorsqu'on l'a capturé. »_

Hermione attrapa la chemise de Malefoy et la souleva doucement, découvrant son ventre ensanglanté et un bout de verre dépassant du côté du jeune homme. Harry eut un haut le cœur en se demandant comment il n'avait pas pu voir que Malefoy était blessé et surtout, comment il avait survécu près de deux heures comme ça, sans mourir. Bill répondit en parti a ses questions lorsqu'il toucha le front du jeune homme.

_« La fièvre l'a rattrapé, heureusement que tu l'as découvert Hermione, une demi heure de plus et on le perdait. Je vais chercher de quoi le soigner et demander a Fleur son aide, en attendant Hermione, éponge lui le front avec de l'eau froide, il faut essayer de faire baisser sa température. »_

Bill s'exécuta alors et sortit de la chambre. Hermione prit une bassine qu'elle remplit d'eau a l'aide de la baguette et elle prit un gant pour le poser sur le front de Malefoy. Elle s'appliqua a lui éponger le visage complet avant que Harry sorte de sa stupeur et se dirige vers elle. Il mit une main sur son épaule et elle se retourna légèrement pâle.

_« Comment se fait il que tu t'appliques autant a t'occuper de lui alors que tu n'es absolument pas obligé, tu aurais pu le laisser comme ça, cela n'aurait rien changer pour toi je me trompe ? »_

Au lieu de s'énerver comme l'avait pensé au départ Hermione, la brune se contenta d'hausser les épaules et tourner les yeux vers le visage clos de son ennemi.

_« Tu sais Harry, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi après l'attaque du mariage et pendant tout le moment ou Ron s'est absenté, les moments ou nous parlions peu tous les deux. J'ai passé mes heures de garde a réfléchir et retourner la situation mille fois dans ma tête. Cette guerre n'est qu'une addition de traditions et de choses qu'on apprend aux enfants avant même qu'ils soient sorciers. On apprend aux sang pur a aimer leurs ancêtres et c'est ses mêmes enfants qui deviennent mangemorts, parc qu'ils pensent qu'un homme pourra un jour les débarrasser de ce qu'ils ont tant appris a haïr. Mais sans ses sbires, Tu sais qui n'est rien, et les mangemorts pensent que sans tu sais qui, ils ne sont rien, c'est un cercle vicieux mais au fond, qui sont les mangemorts ? »_

Hermione continuait de contempler le visage de Malefoy mais semblait plus perdu dans ses pensées quand elle releva d'une main la manche du bras gauche de Malefoy, laissant apparaître la marque des ténèbres. Harry la contempla un instant avant de relever les yeux vers Hermione, légèrement perdu dans sa logique.

_« C'est seulement ça, un mangemort … »_

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Bill l'en empêcha puisqu'il était de retour avec Fleur et le matériel. Ils leur demandèrent de sortir et un quart d'heures plus tard, le trio était dans le salon, a s'ennuyer fermement dans cette maison. Harry et Ron avaient entamé une partie d'échecs sorciers, ce qui leur avait beaucoup manqué selon eux et Hermione lisait dans un coin un livre qui semblait la passionner. Ron était entrain de prendre l'avantage lorsque Bill apparut dans le salon, semblant fatigué. Ron ne releva même pas la tête mais Harry et Hermione l'interrogèrent du regard ce qui fit apparaître un fin sourire sur sa tête rousse.

_« Il est hors de danger, ni Fleur ni moi ne sommes médicomages mais au moins, on a refermé la plaie et on lui a donné une potion pour faire baisser la température. Il sera bientôt comme neuf mais cela risque de prendre quelques jours. »_

_« Très bien alors maintenant on peut l'abandonner dans un coin et reprendre notre route non ?_ » Ron releva enfin la tête pour rencontrer les yeux verts de son meilleur ami qui froncer légèrement les sourcils attendant apparemment les représailles. D'ailleurs, elles ne se firent pas attendre puisque Hermione refermait brutalement son livre et jeter un regard noir a Ron tout en se levant.

_« Tu n'as donc pas fini Ron ? Il faudrait peut être que tu changes de refrain … Si cela ne dérange pas Bill et Fleur bien sur, nous resterons jusqu'à ce que Malefoy aille mieux et c'est uniquement là, que nous l'abandonneront dans un coin. »_

_« Il n'y a aucun problème pour nous, on en a discuté là haut et il est vrai que ce n'est pas prudent de le laisser dans son état. Il suffit qu'on ne le trouve pas a temps et … »_

_« Et quoi ? Mais depuis quand on se souci de la vie d'un mangemort ? Hermione si au cours de la bataille finale, c'est lui qui me tue tu n'éprouveras aucun remord a l'avoir laisser s'en aller sans rien faire ? On va relâcher dans la nature un futur meurtrier ? Un de moins, franchement qu'est ce que ça change pour nous à part un avantage un peu plus grandissant de jour en jour ? »_

Hermione resta interdite, Ron n'était pas totalement dans le faux, se débarrasser de Malefoy ne serait une perte pour personne mais au contraire un mini avantage. Mais c'était déjà un pas en avant… même petit … Hermione fixait Ron avant de finalement baisser les yeux, vaincue par la raison de son ami. Harry échangea un regard avec Ron qui lui semblait ravi et ils se levèrent en même temps au moment ou le cri aigu de Fleur retentit dans toute la maison. Bill inquiet se précipita dans les escaliers suivit de près par Harry mais Ron resta un instant et attrapa Hermione.

_« Si il lui est arrivé quelque chose … »_

Il semblait presque content de cette éventualité si cela pouvait lui donner raison. Hermione le foudroya du regard avant de se précipiter a la suite de son ami suivi de près par Ron.

Une fois arrivé en haut, Hermione observa Harry et Bill occupait a maintenir Malefoy dans son lit tandis que celui-ci, toujours endormi, se tordait de douleur. Hermione plaqua sa main devant sa bouche en apercevant la maque des ténèbres, au bras de Malefoy, qui luisait d'une couleur rouge sang, comme si ce dernier s'apprêter a jaillir a tout instant. Fleur était assise par terre, apparemment sous le choc et elle se redressa bien vite en reprenant ses esprits. Le visage de Malefoy était déformé par la douleur et Ron derrière elle venait juste de s'adosser au mur et regarder la scène d'un air presque détaché. Hermione l'observa une minute juste au moment ou un cri sorti de la bouche de Malefoy qui semblait maintenant être éveillé. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs les yeux grands ouverts et semblait se demander ou il était tandis qu'il se tordait de douleur. Harry avait du mal a maintenir son épaule contre le matelas tandis que Bill y parvenait d'une main et avait a présent poser l'autre sur le front du blond pour lui maintenir la tête.

_« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? »_

Hermione venait de se précipiter a son tour pour aider Harry a tenir l'épaule de Malefoy. Personne ne semblait savoir ce qui arrivait au jeune mangemort avant que celui-ci ouvre finalement la bouche pour s'exclamer, essoufflé.

_« Il … me … cherche … »_

Il sombra alors dans l'inconscience tant la douleur devait être forte. Hermione resta figé devant ses propos et le lâcha en même temps qu'Harry. La marque des Ténèbres luisait toujours aussi vivement et Harry prit la parole le premier.

_« Ca me rappelle ma cicatrice … »_ Il se tu et Hermione tourna la tête vers lui et hocha légèrement la tête, comprenant mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Bill qui incita Harry a continuer.

_« Elle devient vive et brûlante lorsque Vous Savez Qui est proche ou qu'il ressent quelque chose de fort, parce que je suis lié a lui … cela doit être pareil pour la marque des Ténèbres. Si appuyer dessus permet d'appeler Vous Savez Qui et lui indiquer l'endroit ou se trouve son mangemort et si appuyer sur celle d'un de ses mangemorts permet aux autres de localiser leur maître, l'effet inverse devrait être possible : appuyer sur la marque d'un d'entre eux pourrait permettre a Vous Savez Qui de retrouver un de ses mangemorts. _

Un silence suivit la découverte de Harry sans que personne ne réagisse. Ce fut pourtant Ron qui, s'avançant enfin demanda, la gorge serré.

_« Et ce même si la maison est protégée par des sorts ? »_

Harry croisa le regard de Bill puis celui d'Hermione et enfin baissa les yeux pour dire.

_« Je suppose que oui … Ils sont tous liés et si Vous Savez Qui appui sur la marque du père de Malefoy, alors peut être que le processus s'accélère mais les barrages autour de la maison l'empêchent de le retrouver tout de suite, voila pourquoi c'est si douloureux, il cherche et il finira par trouver. »_

Fleur se redressa et retrouve sa superbe en s'exclamant.

_« Et bien débarrassons nous de lui tout de suite ! Mettons le dans la foret et transplanons, il sera retrouver et tout le monde retrouvera ses occupations. »_

Tout le monde sembla acquiescer et ils descendirent en bas pour mettre au point la « mission ». Hermione ne les suivit cependant pas … elle observa le visage de Malefoy un instant et fronça les sourcils en regardant la marque des Ténèbres. Harry s'arrêta au milieu de sa course et vit qu'Hermione était restée figé. Il s'avança vers elle mais avant qu'il est pu dire quoique ce soit, elle s'exclama :

_"Harry je crois que je viens d'avoir l'idée la plus étrange de toute ma vie ..."_

Harry lui sourit largement et ne put s'empêcher de répliquer.

_"Ca doit être quelque chose alors ..."_

Hermione s'accorda un faible sourire en se tournant vers Harry et lui prit délicatement la main. Elle pressa le pas et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir de la chambre qu'elle referma une fois a l'extérieur. Tenant toujours la main de son meilleur ami dans la sienne, elle marcha le long du couloir pour le faire pénétrer dans la chambre qu'elle était sencé occupé le soir même. Elle ouvrit la porte et une fois a l'intérieur avec le Survivant, elle la referma. Un léger silence s'installa avant qu'Harry ne prenne finalement la parole, légèrement inquiet du comportement de la demoiselle.

_"Hermione, si tu en venais au fait parce que la je dois dire que tu m'inquiètes ..."_

Hermione sourit de nouveau et se tourna vers lui avant de dire doucement

_"Harry ... ca ne va pas te plaire et Ron va détester mais il faut tenter quelque chose pour Malefoy ... Laisse moi finir s'il te plait" _S'empressa t-elle d'ajouter lorsqu'elle le vit pret a répliquer. _"Je sais très bien ce que tu vas me dire et je te comprend. Il s'agit de Drago Malefoy, l'horrible fouine qui se mêle de tout, fils et lui même mangemort de surcroit mais réfléchis ne serais ce qu'une seconde Harry. Que se passe t-il lorsqu'un mangemort appui sur sa marque des Ténèbres ?"_

Harry ne sembla pas comprendre tout de suite a quoi Hermione faisait allusion a cet instant et mit un moment avant de dire.

_"Il apelle Tu Sais Qui ..." _Il fronça les sourcils au moment même ou les mots se formaient sur sa bouche et réalisa l'ampleur de sa betîse ... dire qu'il n'y avait même pas penser. Il s'appreta alors a faire demi tour lorsqu'Hermione le retint par le bras et lui indiqua de faire silence. Il pouvait parfaitement entendre les petits gémissements réguliers de Malefoy, souffrant de sa marque des Ténèbres trop douloureuse. Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda Hermione, comprenant petit a petit a quoi elle pensait. Mais il contra tout de suite l'idée en affirmant.

_"Il doit avoir tellement mal qu'il ne s'en rapelle plus, Hermione, il faut l'attacher, si Tu Sais Qui le cherche et qu'en plus il appuie sur la Marque, il lui faudra quelques secondes pour venir ici."_

"_Au même titre que si Malefoy se mettait a prononcer le nom de Tu Sais Qui a voix haute ... Tu le pense aussi stupide que ça ? Assez stupide pour ne pas s'en rapeller ? C'est un Mangemort, pas un idiot de première par définition. Il doit savoir quelles sont les règles en cas de capture. Harry je ne te dis pas que Malefoy est tout gentil, se serait suréaliste mais je voudrais que tu me dises la raison pour laquelle tu t'es accroché a lui ... et me sors pas tes excuses stupides auxquelles je ne crois pas."_

Harry poussa un léger soupire, elle avait raison tout en ayant tord et évidemment, elle avait tout de suite compris les véritables raisons qui l'avaient pousser a prendre Malefoy avec lui. Il haussa cependant les épaules, presque indifférent.

_"C'est vrai que lorsque j'ai croisé son regard, je n'y est pas vu le regard dur, froid et fier de Malefoy le père mais plutot quelqu'un de lassé, qui ne souhaite qu'une seule chose: sortir de la vivant avec sa famille."_

_"Tu penses la même chose que moi Harry: Malefoy n'était pas tout ce qu'il y a de plus volontaire dans cet engagement. Tu nous l'as dit toi même: il a baissé sa baguette devant Dumbledore et ca ne m'étonnerai pas que ses paroles l'ai touché. Malefoy est simplement perdu ... Harry je crois qu'on devrait la garder mais pas pour les raisons que cet idiot de rouquin avance."_

Le regard d'Hermione c'était complètement fermé a l'évocation de Ron et Harry se sentit obligé de faire une pause sur le sujet Malefoy pour expliquer.

_"Tu sais Hermione, je n'ai jamais vu Ron aussi paniqué que lorsqu'ils t'ont gardé pour te torturer, c'est lui qui m'a cassé les oreilles pendant qu'ils te torturer et il veut simplement se venger."_

_"Harry !!" _Hermione ne semblait pas s'occuper de ce qu'il venait de dire, son regard c'était illuminé comme si Harry venait de lui rapeller un magnifique souvenir. _" Est ce que tu tte souviens ? Malefoy a fait semblant de ne pas nous reconnaitre ! Ou du moins il a essayer, toi il n'était pas sur mais comment aurait il pu oublier le visage des deux personnes qu'il insultait le plus en dehors de toi ? Il était hésitant, il n'a jamais répondu des oui cathégorique, juste des suppositions et pendant qu'ils me torturaient, Malefoy parlait avec sa mère, dos a moi, tentant de couvrir mes cris pour entendre ce que sa mère lui disait. Je trouve que tout cela assembler ne peut pas être une simple coincidence. Cela fait beaucoup trop ! Malefoy est dans une vrai période de doute, j'en suis maintenant convaincue, on ne doit pas l'abandonner, il fairait un allier puissant ..."_

Harry fronça les sourcils, son avis était plus partagé que jamais. Hermione elle semblait penser que son idée était la meilleure du monde, elle voulait aider leur ennemi, pour une raison inconnu a Harry. Il ouvrit la bouche mais un cri déchirant se répandit dans toute la maison et après un bref regard, les deux sorciers sortirent en trombe dans la chambre pour courir vers celle de Malefoy. Ils virent Bill sortir de cette dernière et s'écria a l'adresse de Fleur, restée dans les escaliers:

_"Ils l'ont trouvé, on sort des limites et on transplane, on rejoint le reste des Weasley. Hermione, Harry dépêchez vous !" _Ajouta t-il lorsqu'il remarqua les deux adolescents apparement soulagé. Il descendit en premier dans l'escalier en courant lorsque Harry s'appreta a faire la même chose, Hermione lui prit le bras et le força a se retourner.

_"Harry, Malefoy ne peut pas se déplacer ... s'il te plait ..."_

_"Hermione si tu te trompes ..."_

La douleur de sa cicatrice s'accentuait et il se voyait, le visage victorieux, en route pour la Chaumière aux Coquillages en compagnie de Lucuis et Bellatrix. Hermione vint perturber cette vision en s'écriant.

_"J'en assumerais les conséquences, donnons nous du temps ..."_

Harry la regarda encore une fois puis jeta un coup d'oeil a Malefoy qui était étendu inconscient sur son lit. Il sembla hésiter un instant puis il prit le bras d'Hermione pour lui faire descendre les escaliers et s'appreta a la suivre en lui criant de partir le plus vite possible.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione courrait encouragé par Ron et franchit la limite et se retourna pour voir Harry arrivé en courant, quelques secondes après elle ...

Ma première fanfiction, merci de laisser quelques commentaires pour me faire part de votre avis ...


End file.
